


Morning

by GrumpandtheRooster



Series: Fake AH Crew [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the apartment that shares Jon Risinger and Ryan Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written first thing in the morning when I wanted to procrastinate from doing work.

Jon Risinger sat in bed, surrounded by soft white sheets, which he had only changed yesterday. They still managed to smell fresh. The only things he could hear was the tapping of the keyboard, as he was typing out an email to his boss at a large newspaper company, the hollow sound of cars driving down the road that went past his apartment complex, and the sound of moving water from the shower in the en suite bathroom, where Ryan Haywood otherwise known as the Vagabond, was currently relaxing in his morning shower. It was early spring outside, so although Los Santos was warming up, Jon still could feel a cold breeze which made him sink further down into the covers. 

Jon heard the water in the bathroom stop, and Jon suddenly became aware of how silent the room was without any hints of Ryan’s presence. Fortunately, it only took Ryan a few moments to come out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and a cloud of steam surrounding him. Jon smiled softly at the almost angelic picture before him and went back to work on his email quietly. Although, he did look up on occasion as Ryan was dressing to marvel at how his body moved, still damp in some places and glistening in the emerging, cold, spring sun. 

Jon had got so absorbed in his email, that he didn’t notice when there was a shift in weight on the bed and the Vagabond was sat, almost curled up next to him. He did notice, however, when Ryan started placing kisses on Jon’s cheek, then neck.

“Yes, Ryan?” Jon said teasingly, barely actually giving him attention.  
“Good morning, Jon,” Ryan said, tenderly biting the area on Jon’s skin which he had previously been working on. Jon’s breath hitched, and he turned to Ryan, discarding the email and laptop, instead wrapping his hand around Ryan’s neck so that he could feel the short hairs on the back of his neck, pulling Ryan in for a kiss.  
“Ryan,” Jon said when they pulled apart “I’m hungry,”  
“Did you forget where the kitchen is?” Ryan asked.  
“Jon, I am a very busy man. It’s hard making sure the streets of Los Santos are not safe,” Ryan joked, and Jon smiled.  
“And I’m lazy. Please,” Jon asked laying himself on Ryan’s chest,and Ryan’s hands instinctively started threading through his hair; Jon relaxing into the sensation of fingertips on his scalp. Both were drifting off into serenity, they’re breathing becoming synchronised, with only the sound of their breathing and the distant sound of cars making any noise when Jon’s stomach growled. Ryan began to laugh, as Jon’s face grew with slight embarrassment.

“Fine,” Ryan said, pulling himself away from Jon, with a sense of reluctance, leaving Jon in the bedroom as he walked to the kitchen. Jon stretched melodramatically in the bed, once Ryan had left, trying to shake off the trance he had got into when he was with Ryan. He got up out of bed and made no effort to rush the process of getting dressed, as he knew that he could savour the time that he had whilst Ryan was cooking for him. At the thought of food, Jon’s stomach growled again, but Jon dismissed it in his mind. He riffled through his collection of button up shirts, opting to go for a light grey one, with a contrasting collar, and a pair of black skinny jeans to go with it. 

Jon had put on the jeans and walked to the kitchen, shirt only managing to go on when Ryan had noticed him. It appeared that Ryan had decided to make pancakes, which Jon was not complaining about. He got a handful of blueberries from the fridge and placed them on a pancake already in the pan. The smell of the pancakes was making Jon salivate a little, so he decided to distract himself by sitting up on the counter, watching as Ryan Haywood, the Vagabond, made breakfast for him. 

Ryan stepped away from the stove and towards the coffee maker, filling two cups of coffee, and turning to give Jon one of them. Jon leant down to kiss Ryan as a way of thanking him, Ryan balancing his hand on Jon’s waist. Ryan returned to the pancakes and after most of Jon’s coffee was consumed, the pancakes were finished. They both sat down at a table, Ryan playing soft music over the radio. 

They both ate happily, Jon very appreciatively. They spoke about what they planned to do that day,  Ryan saying that he would be helping Geoff plan the logistics of a heist, and Jon editing photos t send to his boss. They both had peaceful days ahead of them, which reflected the atmosphere of their morning, nothing haunting them. Ryan had taken the last pancake on the plate, and Jon looked at him with a shocked expression. Ryan smirked, eating it smugly. Jon loved him anyway, and kissed him on the cheek before getting up and giving him his infamous leather jacket that was hanging on a hook by the door. A dim reminder of the danger their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, then why not leave kudos, or a comment, I reply to them all!


End file.
